LOST CENTURY Sidestory: Pirate of Tragedy
'An Astis F. Arno sidestory' Penned by: HK RO “What is the truth? Does it even exist? If so, why do people question the truth?” I thought to myself as I gazed upon the holographic clock up on the corner of my desk. Philosophy and psychology are subjects that amaze me. It explains how each individual’s tiny actions imply their inner thoughts and instincts. I continued to gaze upon the clock as the professor on my holographic screen continues to expand on his gibberish theories. 5 more minutes until the end of lesson and I’m not look forward to it. *KABAM! “Astis! Its lunch time~!” “Here comes Godzilla,” I murmured to myself. “Yo, sup Cecily? How’s life?” I turned and look at her as if I was glad that she was here. She’s 18 and turning 19 this year, we were both born the period after the various wars that shattered the relations between the colonies and the forces around the Earth Ring. We grew up as childhood friends living in the Northern parts of Frontier 4. She is a member of a rich family that manufactures Mobile Armor and Mobile Suits for the Jupiter Empire. Contrarily, my parents died when I was 5, making me extremely poor. I have no shelter except for an old museum which happened to be located on the North as well. To us people living in Frontier 4, Earth seemed like a very distant place to us. I’ve heard that there are skies without roofs on top and endless stretching seas with all sorts of creatures. Maybe someday I should go there for a holiday. “You’re really bad at stirring up topics”, sighed Cecily. She began to unpack that bag with some famous brand that she carries around all the time. A Haro type lunch box jumped out of the bag and opened up before me beeping “Cecily’s homemade bentou (lunchbox), eat up Astis!” There are two reasons why I hate Haro type lunchboxes. 1, they jump around while I try to eat. 2, they just can’t stop making unnecessary comments. I began eating up the spaghetti that Cecily made. As usual it tasted like strands of rock covered up with dressing. I dare not tell the truth, as I love my life. I was careful not to show any emotions other than happiness as I eat, the Haro would gladly report me hating the food if it senses my feelings, which would get me killed. Cecily seemed to be enjoying the spaghetti that she made. Despite being a girl, the way she acts definitely resembles a man. Yes, she’s a tomboy. Only if she would be gentler, then I’d definitely fall for her… “Right, schedule for the day, movies with me, shopping with me, dinner with me. You’ll be paying for all the expenses. No objections.” She pulled me out of my room in the museum as she spoke, totally disregarding the fact that I’m trying to dress myself. I take that statement back. I’d never fall for her. After spending 5 minutes in the city area of Frontier 4, I’m already carrying 12 bags of clothing. I don’t even know how I manage to pay for all these stuff. I didn’t even agree on paying. I have no idea how she managed to choose so many clothes in such a short period of time. “Females…” I sighed. “Ah, JEWELRY SHOPS!” she screamed and charged off in the crowd. “Wait!” I yelled as I began chasing after her. It’s a Sunday so the city side is much more crowded than usual, and yesterday’s news reported that a ship of a faction named Royal Zeon arrived for some reason, which might have accounted for extra crowd in the city *BAM I rammed right into a man and fell towards my back. The man, although twice my size also fell to his back upon impact, as he fell the suit case that he was carrying cracked open and pieces of paper begin flying everywhere. “S..Sorry sir!” I apologized as I put down my 12 bags of clothing and begin chasing after the sheets of paper. The man laughed and looked at me. Now having a clear vision, the man is actually wearing some sort of uniform. His head was neatly shaved and he was wearing an eye patch. “No worries mate, I’ll pick the sheets up. You go chase after your girlfriend” He smiled. I felt steam coming out of my ears upon hearing the statement. The man burst into laughter after seeing my reaction. “O…Okay…” I replied and handed him a piece of paper that I managed to grab hold off. Having a glimpse of the paper, it read “X-Type WOL”. I have no idea what that is, so I began running towards the direction that Cecily ran. “Cecily~!” “Cecily~!” I cried among the crowds. I looked around and scanned my surroundings, two bread shops at my 3o’clock direction, a bookshop at 6, and a jewelry at 8. “That’s what I’m looking for.” I thought to myself. I sprinted towards the shop and found a large crowd surrounding the shop. I pushed my way into the crowd and saw a group of people blocking off the entrance to the jewelry shop. They all wore masks and was equipped with a BA-16 Space adapted Beam Rifle. Something’s definitely wrong. “Let them go! Those people are innocent!” yelled a woman among the crowd. “There’s 26 people in the shop, of which 16 of them were of high political status and the daughter of Arronax Mobile weaponry productions, they will be released when Jim Arronax gives us, The Cosmic Mafia, the original plans for the X-Type WOL” Exclaimed the man who seemed to be the leader. The colour faded from my face as I heard the name Arronax and Arronax Mobile weaponry productions. Cecily is in danger. These Cosmic Mafia’s wanted the X-Type WOL for some reason. The man earlier this day also had documents on that thing…why is it so important? I quickly disregarded the thinking. I need to leap into action; Cecily is trapped in the shop. Her life is in danger. The Frontier police forces are renowned for being slow and useless. I can only depend on myself. The shop is located between two buildings. It is two storeys high and there are no backdoors in existence that I discovered upon quickly running around the building. There’s only one way in, from the roof. I quickly scaled the stairs of the building next to it and within 2 minutes, I was leaping across the roof of that building towards the roof of the jewelry shop. I landed and did a break roll due to the excessive force. Now I need some weapons. There are 16 men with 6 of them outside. They are armed with BA-16, which can be really troublesome. My choice would be something that can achieve range and have excessive force that can knock out a person upon swinging. A pole or a stick will do. I quickly found one on top of the building. It is rather surprising the fact that I can find a weapon as easily as if I was playing some RPG game. I descended inside the building, carefully not to make any noise. If I was discovered, I’d be dead. I only have one chance in attacking, clean strikes and swings at the head that connects as if its flowing water. Rather hard considering there’s 10 of them inside. I hid behind a door as I reached the bottom of the stairs. To my surprise, the 10 of them weren’t carrying any rifles. Instead, they have army knives. They’re all standing at the centre of the shop back to back looking at every direction. I need to distract them in some way in order to strike. There’s nothing that I can throw and distract except my shoe. I ascended half way up the stairs again and was ready to throw my shoe. My tactics were to first, try throwing my shoe at the wall creating a great thump that would alert one of the Mafias. I would quickly take him down with my long pole. The others would then follow up and I would have to take them down all at once. Risky, but to save Cecily, this is necessary. Without further ado, I threw my shoe at the wall and out came a thunderous whacking sound. I heard the guards were talking, and I can sense 1 of them was coming toward the stairs. The masked mafia looked at the shoe on the bottom of the stairs, and then looked up. Having seen the guy looking at the shoe, I quickly jumped from the stairs and rotated my body to spin the stick in a circular direction, creating more torsion and whacked him on top of the head. He fainted instantly and landed with a bang on the floor. I ascended half way up the stairs again. “1 down, 9 to go” I told myself gaining more confidence. Having heard that bang that the guy made lading on the floor, I knew more of the men were coming. This time it would be much harder. Two of the men appeared in my vision and they were looking at the body of the man. “CHUCK NORRIS IS DEAD”, yelled one of the mafia’s. (Otaku: sorry Norris lol) “What!?” said one of the mafias “Him? Dead?” said another mafia. They’re all running towards the stairs now. There is no escape for me. “死ぬ！(Shinu/ Die!) I cried and began spinning my pole at one of the men. Not knowing my presence, he got hit directly in the face and blood started squirting out of his nose. Another man appeared and this time he had his knife ready. He charged up the stairs at me waving his knife. Having the higher ground and the pole, I had a longer reach and attacking range. I whacked his inner thigh making him lose balance; as a result he fell and rolled down the stairs, making him faint instantly. The remaining 7 men came arrived at the same time. There is nothing I can do now, but to fight for my life. It would be extremely hard for me to take 7 men at once. I had no military or fighting experience. I swing and swung my pole around as if imitating how a tornado spun. Clockwise, anticlockwise, bang, whack, squirt. The seven men kept attacking me with their army knives, amazingly I was unhurt and man after man, and they fell as I hit them in the head. 6…5…4…3…2…1 There was only one man left. I was gasping for air after all that spinning…This might be the end. “No…” I yelled. “No…” I cried as the man charged towards me. “I WON’T DIE UNTIL I SAVE CECILY!!!” I roared rammed my pole forward with all my remaining strength. Blood started squirting out of my right eye. The knife had gone directly into my right eye and my pole had poked through the man’s throat. He would die soon. I live. Blood continued to pour out from my eye as If it was a tap wide opened. As I descend the stairs, the hostages in the shop had no idea what happened above the stairs. They were looking at me as if a demon had ascended from hell. They were filled with horror as I looked at them with my remaining eye. “Cecily…” I pleaded out her name. “Cecily…” I looked around at the shop at the hostages searching for her. She was nowhere to be found. It was then that I realized, how important she is to me, and I never really did anything for her until now. “Cecily…don’t leave me…” tears and blood trickled down my cheeks as I cried searching around for her… “Cecily…愛してる (I love you…)” Category:Lost Century Side Stories